


what do you know

by mechuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: outside the window she can see the browning leaves on the grass and the clouds that promise rain in a few hours; inside, jaeeun stands by the door for a second longer and then she’s walking towards mark on the bed, switching on the lamp as she goes and settling in mark’s lap.





	what do you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus/gifts).



> early 2000s lesbians jaemark. based on, written to, and title from 'come on' by tegan and sara (canadian baby lesbian make out song!)

“come here,” mark says when the door is shut and she can’t hear anyone’s voice anymore.

outside the window she can see the browning leaves on the grass and the clouds that promise rain in a few hours; inside, jaeeun stands by the door for a second longer and then she’s walking towards mark on the bed, switching on the lamp as she goes and settling in mark’s lap.

“hey,” jaeeun says against mark’s mouth, hands betraying her eagerness and running through mark’s hair.

they kiss hard and mark whines, shuffling backwards on the mattress so she can lie down. jaeeun follows her, of course - how could she not? - stroking down mark’s jaw to her sternum ignoring the shirt that’s in her way.

“jae, please,” mark breathes between kisses, her mouth soft but her body rigid below jaeeun.

“did you like the mix i made you?” jaeeun asks instead. she could tease like she does sometimes but mark is so pretty and jaeeun is unbuttoning mark’s shirt without making her ask for it.

once the shirt is off and thrown into a corner of the room, mark says, “yes, of course i did.”

“i put your favourites on it,” jaeeun whispers, words caught against mark’s neck. “it took me ages.”

jaeeun knows where makes mark squirm and it’s there that she bites, teeth gentle and making mark gasp when she says, “i know. thank you.”

it really had taken a long time: jaeeun had spent hours finding mark’s favourite songs and putting them on a cd for her, and longer then writing them all out and drawing a cover for the case.

“baby,” jaeeun says after she’s sucked a bruise into mark’s skin. “i love you.”

she watches how mark’s chest rises with the way her breath stutters, the chain of her cross pooled in the hollow of her collarbones, and has to kiss her when mark says it back.

mark is the sweetest, her hands never straying past jaeeun’s waist, her tongue having to be coaxed out by jaeeun. her sounds are the sweetest, too. jaeeun revels in them, in causing them, wants to make a mixtape of every noise mark has ever made for her. she moans and grips jaeeun’s shoulders when jaeeun bites her bottom lip: jaeeun files that away in her mind for later and hopes she never forgets it.

“you’re so beautiful,” mark pulls away to say.

“look in a mirror.”

mark is a sight like this. her eyes are in danger of falling shut, her lips red and her neck shiny with the kisses jaeeun had left there, a faded bruise on the edge of her jaw from last weekend, and she calls jaeeun beautiful. _she could have anything_ , jaeeun thinks often, but knowing that mark wants jaeeun fills her with warmth.

hands on her cheeks hold jaeeun back from kissing mark stupid the way she wants to and she feels her ears redden when mark says, “you are,” and then more quietly, like she’s shy, “you were made for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> she sent me ONE message about come on a few weeks ago and now this exists


End file.
